


May I Hug You?

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, short and sweet, sometimes you just need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: Data wants a hug and Geordi is more than happy to help.I made this because I really wanted a hug but I could not have a hug, so I wrote one.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	May I Hug You?

"May I hug you, Geordi?" Data said, turning away from the console he was working on. 

"I mean, yeah, of course, Data, come over here," Geordi put down his work and opened his arms, welcoming Data.

Data wrapped his arms around Geordi's torso, tucking his head into Geordi's shoulder. "Thank you."

Geordi was familiar with the sensation of hugging Data by now, but it never got old. The gentle thrum of Data's internal workings was much more audible from this distance, as was the rhythmic beating of his artificial heart. Data's hugs were carefully calculated, in a way that made them feel deeply personal. He would carefully alter his body temperature, the strength he used, how closely he held someone, the length of time he hugged them, where he placed his arms and head, along with a million other details that no one else would ever stop to think about, all to best suit the person he was hugging. The hugs Data gave Geordi had been perfected over time to be pleasantly warm and strong. Geordi had let him know that, because they were so close, and because Geordi enjoyed them, the hugs never got particularly awkward after a long period of time. Unless they were stood up so long that Geordi's legs got tired, of course.

Though it wasn't rare for them to hug, Data had never asked for one in the middle of a shift in Engineering before. Normally the only times they hugged on duty were when one or both of them had recently returned from a particularly dangerous away mission, or had been injured while working during an attack. Geordi held Data a little tighter.

"Hey, Data. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but is there any particular reason you wanted a hug right now?" Geordi said, resting his chin on Data's shoulder. He hoped nothing was wrong, but he felt a strong need to make sure that Data was okay. And if he was fine, Geordi was still curious to know what had caused this sudden desire for a hug.

"I do not believe I had any reason in particular. I simply wished to hug you. I believe I was programmed with a certain degree of need for physical contact with other people, however, it is possible that I developed this need on my own. Though I am not sure, I feel it is likely linked to my ability to understand the need for love and for friendship." Data said.

Geordi pulled away slightly so that he could look at Data. "You let me know if you ever need a hug, or even if you want one rather than need one, okay? We can't spend our whole shifts cuddling, but unless the warp core is about to explode, I'll always have time for you, Data. Besides, I need a hug now and then, too, most people do."

Data let go of Geordi so that they could return to work. "Thank you, Geordi. While I cannot explain precisely why... I find hugging you preferable to hugging anyone else."

Geordi laughed. "Well, I imagine hugging me is generally preferable to hugging Worf or the Captain. But you're welcome, Data, you're my favourite person to hug, too."

The two of them went back to their work, discussing how to maximise the efficiency of the warp core, comfortable in the knowledge that if they ever needed a hug, the other would never be far away

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Cavetown's Hug All Ur Friends music video and I was possessed by the need for hugs so I wrote a little something. I feel like the way Data hugs people/interacts with them in general is very calculated, but in a nice way. He puts so much effort into making the people he cares about happy, and he's always refining the details as he learns what people like and dislike.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want more daforge content you can find some fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy <3


End file.
